


Can You See Me Now?

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 poems about Rukia and Orihime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motion

**Author's Note:**

> first published December 23, 2010

I watch you

And the way

In which you

Gracefully battle

With your perfectly

White zanpakuto,

And you are

Truly beautiful.

Your grace is

So unlike me

And my clumsy

Movements… and even

Though all of

The boys stare,

I don't want any

Of them. I want

You, in all of

Your grace

And beauty.


	2. Cool

The sun

And the sand

Are blazing hot

And the water

Is cool… it's

The reason

That we're all

Here today,

At the beach.

It's a nice break

From all the work

That we've had

To do lately.

We talk, but you

Only have eyes

For Ichigo, that

Much is clear

In your unwavering

Decisions to stay

By his side and

Heal him when he's hurt.

I wish you would act

Like that around me.

I wish, that we

Could be together.

I just wish

That for once

I could make you

See me.


	3. Young

Every time

I look at you

I feel so old

inside. Because

you are so

much younger

than I am,

even though I

don't look any

older than you.

Orihime, you

are so innocent,

half the things

you do, you

really have no

idea how much

they make me

wonder if you

do actually like me.

Maybe when you're

a bit older I'll

tell you… but

for now you're

too young to

carry that burden.


	4. Last

I'm being forced

to leave, and

I can only say goodbye

to one person,

but it can't be you.

I apologize.

Maybe it was

the wrong decision,

but it had to

be him. I couldn't

face you with

the prospect of

death on the horizon.


	5. Wrong

You weren’t

betraying us.

You were

taken against

your will by

Ulquiorra. I

knew you would

never do it

but the doubt

in my mind

was high.

I’m sorry,

please forgive

me. I still

love you…


	6. Gentle

My hands have been

calloused by years of

working with swords,

but yours are so

smooth and unmarred,

soft against my arm.

Your soul is kind and

fragile, not at all like

my death hardened one.

I’ve killed before and am

prepared to do it again

while you just want to

save anyone that you can.

I can only sit here

and hope that if you see me

end a life, you won’t

turn and run away.


End file.
